


Date with Death

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Date With Death [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Multi, Violence, kind of?, they have powers and they fight peeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Patrick Stump is the leader of the Youngbloods. A team of creatures formed to take down the worst of the worst.This is the story of how they come together and defeat the darkness threatening to take over Earth.(summary is a work in progress)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see what happens with this. I'm real proud of it (I was proud of everything else but look what happened with that) and I wanted to see if you liked it as well? We'll see.

Patrick tugged on the chains that bound his wrists to the wall. They were iron, meaning Patrick couldn't break out of them. It also meant Patrick couldn't call upon his 'minions' as Pete would call them. Patrick would remind him that they were souls. They weren't minions. 

"Tug all you want Stump, you're not getting out of those chains." Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I got that." Patrick mumbled. There really wasn't much he could do unless Pete noticed he was gone. Even then, he wouldn't be able to come in without being invited. Patrick groaned at the thought of sitting here for who knows how long.

"You know, it's weird to think that such a tiny, pretty boy is the embodiment of death." One of the men said, kneeling down to look at Patrick. Patrick let a bashful smile climb onto his face.

"Aw, you called me pretty." The man snarled and gripped Patrick's hair. Patrick kept his smile on his face. "What are you going to do? Kill me? I think you'll find that it's impossible to kill Death." The man thrust Patrick's head against the brick wall. Patrick grunted, not out of pain, but out of surprise. "Look, I really don't think you should do that." The man scoffed.

"Why is that?" Patrick, struggling to find a witty response, was surprised to hear a different voice enter the room.

"Look, damaged goods won't get you anywhere." The man's head whipped around to face the new voice. Patrick groaned.

"Not you."

"Shut it Stump. We're here to save you." Patrick rolled his eyes.

"I don't need saving." The newcomer grinned at him.

"The gray pallor of your skin would say otherwise." Patrick frowned at him.

"Whatever you're going to do Weekes, do it now. These cuffs are starting to hurt. Also, my boyfriend is expecting me home at some point, so please get on with it." Weekes rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Weekes snapped his fingers and Patrick watched as everyone in the room fell to the floor.

"Fantastic. Now get me out of here." Patrick snapped at him.

"Why are you so bitchy?" Weekes asks, pulling the cuffs off of Patrick who felt infinitely better the moment they were off.

"Why are you so annoying?" Weekes rolls his eyes, pulling Patrick up. He steadies him as he stumbles slightly.

"That wasn't a good comeback."

"Shut up." Patrick stalked out of the room, glancing around at the bodies on the floor. "Can I go home now?" Patrick asks, looking back at Weekes. He shakes his head.

"You need to come with me." Patrick groans and stomps his foot.

"But I wanna see Petey."

"Oh my god you're such a child." Patrick smirks. "What if I told you that Pete was at HQ." Patrick's eyes widened. 

"Why is he there?" He asked, suddenly intrigued. "Did something happen? Dallon, what happened?" 

"Glad to see your worry for your boyfriend outranks your worry about global domination threats." Dallon says, sighing and ushering Patrick out of the building. "I'll explain when we get there." Patrick shrugs.

"Global domination doesn't sound so bad." Dallon stops to look at him with seriousness flooding his face. Patrick chuckles and holds his hands up in mock surrender. "Kidding. Been there, done that, hated it."

"Just get in the goddamn car." Patrick pulls a two finger salute.

"Yessir."

"I don't know how Pete stands you."

"I don't know how Brendon stands you." Dallon groans, banging his head against the steering wheel.

"This is going to be the longest 5 minutes of my life."

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are actually reading and commenting which is amazing I'm so happy thank you so much I love you all!!!!!

"Patrick! You're okay!" Pete yelled, launching himself at the man. Patrick staggered under the weight, but wrapped his arms around Pete and pulled him close. Patrick shoved his face into Pete's neck and chuckled.

"Of course I'm alright. Not like they could have killed me." Pete released Patrick and slapped him.

"They could have! You know they could have!" Patrick rolled his eyes and slumped into a seat around a table. 

"Pete, they really couldn't have. You know that. They can't unless they know how to. It's hard to kill Death, remember?" Pete sighed and sat in a seat next to his boyfriend. 

"I just worry about you."

"I know you do."

"Gentlemen." Pete and Patrick looked up at Dallon as he spoke. "You must be wondering why you're here?" 

"Honestly just cut the shit and tell us. I'm tired and not in the mood for games." Patrick grouched, glaring at Dallon. Dallon rolled his eyes.

"We should wait for everyone else to get here before we discuss the issue." Patrick growled, but Pete put his hand on Patrick's arm.

"Just relax. Getting angry won't do anything for you." Patrick crossed his arms and slumped in his seat. Pete rolled his eyes. "You're such a child."

"That's what I said!" Dallon exclaimed with a bright smile on his face. Patrick glowered at the man and sat forward.

"Listen 'Snappy'. I-"

"Hey! Sorry we're late. We got a little lost." Patrick snapped his mouth shut as two new people walked in. He blinked at them in quick succession. 

"Who the hell are you?" Patrick grunted as Pete whacked him in the stomach. Pete stood and shook their hands. 

"Hi. I'm Pete, that lovely ray of sunshine is my boyfriend Patrick." The two new comers smiled at them.

"I'm Joe, that's my husband Andy." Joe stated, introducing themselves. "So, you guys got roped into this 'superhero' thing too?" 

"Unfortunately." Patrick grumbled. Pete sighed as Dallon and Patrick were glaring daggers at each other.

"Honestly, you two are the worst." Another voice came. Dallon lightened up immediately, practically bolting to the man.

"Hi Brendon." Patrick said lightly. Patrick hated a lot of people, but for some reason, Brendon was an exception. Brendon nodded at Patrick.

"Hey 'Trick. How's it life?" Patrick shrugged.

"A little dark, a little gloomy-" 

"Don't finish that quote." Dallon snapped. Patrick narrowed his eyes at the man. Joe laughed at the two gaining the attention of them quickly. 

"What's so funny Afro?" Patrick sneered.

"You two must have some history." Joe said, smiling widely at them.

"You could say that."

"Does it have to do with your powers?" Joe asked, intrigued at finding out his teammates abilites. Patrick fidgeted where he stood and Pete wrapped an arm around.

"Hey, what a neat idea. Let's tell each other what we are!" Pete yelled, ecstatic at the idea. Patrick sighed, but agreed that it would be a good idea. "Cool, I'll start. I'm a vampire. Like, the steriotypical vampire. Can't enter anywhere without permision, the sunlight sucks and so does garlic." Pete summarized. He nudged Patrick who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm Death. A keeper of souls. I can use them to my will. They obey me." Patrick says shortly. Joe's eyes are wide.

"No way. That's awesome. Do you have a scythe?" Patrick rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the fucking grim reaper."

"He does." Pete says, causing Patrick to hit him upside the head. Pete's undeterred as he continues. "He's also really cool looking when he transforms." Patrick glares at his boyfriend. Pete coughs and shuffles his feet. "He's not going to show you though." Joe nods, accepting the answer.

"Cool. Well, I'm a God." Joe pauses for dramatic effect and Pete lets a huge smile climb onto his face. Patrick let out a huff of breath.

"I knew you were something different. You're soul is far different from any that I've encountered before." He says, calculating Joe as if trying to figure out what he's the God of.

"You can see souls too? That's fuckin' awesome dude. Anyway, I'm the God of Lightning."

"So, you're Thor?" Patrick asks, unsure if that's the right answer. Joe shrugs.

"Babe, Thor's the God of thunder. Zeus is the God of lightning." Pete supplies, backing up as Patrick's eye twitches. "But yeah sure, Thor works too."

"Andy?" Brendon asks.

"I'm a witch." The answer is short and sweet. 

"Andy does pretty much any kind of magic. It's pretty cool."

"I can help you with your garlic and sun problem Pete." Pete's eyes light up. 

"Really?!" Andy nods. 

"I can try." Pete pulls Patrick into a massive hug. He smashes his face into Patrick's neck and squeals. Patrick smiles and pats his back.

"We can go on walks again!" Pete yells. Patrick nods. 

"We sure can babe." Dallon's phone pings, breaking up the moment. He sighs and looks at the four.

"The other two won't be here till tomorrow, so you guys can get some rest. We have rooms set up for you. Follow Brendon and he'll take you there." Brendon leads the four to their rooms. 

"Pete and Patrick, you get this one." The two stumble into the room. Pete pulls Patrick onto the bed and holds him tight. 

"I was really worried about you. When you came back, you looked kind of gray." Patrick brushes his hand through Pete's hair. 

"I was in iron cuffs. It's ok though. I'm alright. Nothing some sleep won't cure." He says, smiling at Pete. Pete pushes Patrick onto the bed so he's laying down. 

"Then, let me get you ready for bed so you can sleep." Patrick chuckles as Pete starts with the shoes. "Why do you think this is happening? Why is this team being built now?" Patrick shrugged, lifting his hips as Pete pulls off his pants.

"I'm not sure. But whatever the reason is, it must be pretty important." Patrick says, looking at the ceiling as Pete examines his wrists.

"Jeez babe, what else was in those cuffs?" Patrick raises an eyebrow and looks at his wrists. They're red and bleeding. He sits up and looks at them. 

"I don't know. I thought they were normal iron." Patrick mumbles as Pete grabs gauze for the injuries.

"Do you think it'll leave a scar?" Patrick doesn't answer. "If it does, then that's not good. You don't scar unless it's a shit ton of iron or something else. But, until we find out what that 'something else' is, you're screwed." Patrick nodded and pulled Pete down onto the bed.

"We can worry about it more tomorrow, but for now, we sleep." 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant tell you how happy it makes me that you guys are reading and commenting on this I am so happy thank you so much!

Patrick's arms were folded as he leaned back against the wall. His eyes scanned the room. Pete was next to him, fiddling with Patrick's blue shirt. 

"What are you looking for?" Pete whispered, not wanting to interrupt whatever Patrick was doing. 

"Something doesn't feel right." Patrick mumbled, his eyes squinted as he glanced around the room again. He could feel the souls of thousands that had died stir within him. "Something is causing the dead to be restless, but I'm not sure what." Pete looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Like, lots of dead? Or just a few." Patrick shrugged, leaving Pete to accept that as an answer. Pete knew when he should and shouldn't push things. This was one of those moments where pushing things wasn't a good idea.

"So, do we know anything about the other people that are supposed to show up?" Pete asks quietly. Patrick bites his lip and his forehead creases. Pete takes the moment of silence to appreciate how Patrick looks right then. His blonde hair is limp and hanging in his face, his eyes are troubled, his lip is caught in between his teeth. His forehead is creased in deep thought. The blue shirt looks perfect against his pale skin, the white bandages on his wrist are frayed from where he was picking at them. The black pants hug his legs nicely and show off the thighs that Pete loves so much.

"We know that they're called 'the twins'. Though, we can't really call them that. They're adopted sisters. They look nothing a like, but they are essentially the same person. They have individual powers, but they can merge into one body." Patrick informs Pete, his eyes still scanning the room.

"I'd ask how you know that, but I don't care." Patrick's right eye twitched at the sound of Dallon's voice invading the room. Pete placed a calming hand on Patrick's pale arm. Patrick huffed out a breath and pushed himself off of the wall. He turned to face Dallon head on.

"What do you want, giant?" Dallon rolled his eyes at the weak insult. 

"The twins are here, tinkerbell." Patrick growled but followed Dallon with Pete hanging onto his arm.

"So, are they normal looking?" Patrick raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

"Yeah. They're supposed to look pretty human." Pete nodded, accepting the answer. Patrick bumped him with his shoulder. "Why are you so interested in them?" Patrick chuckled. "You're not gonna dump me for one of them, are you?" Pete placed a hand over his heart and gasped.

"I would never leave you 'Tricky. I thought you would know that after spending so long together."

"If you two could shut up, that would be great." Patrick's grin fell from his face. A glare replaced the smile. He cast his eyes to Joe and Andy, giving them a small nod of greeting. 

"Where are they?" Patrick asked, looking for the twins.

"They'll be here." The group stood in silence. The door to the elevator pinged and the souls within Patrick grew restless. The doors opened. Two girls stepped out of the elevator. Their eyes locked with Patrick's and he felt his body go cold. One girl rushed him and shoved him against the wall. He smiled at her.

"Well, if it isn't Breezy and Meagan. Long time no, well, hear. I never thought you two were the twins. You've killed so many people. I've heard so much about you." 

"Shut up. Where's our mother." Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Look girls, she's dead. There's nothing I can do for you." Patrick said, sincerity in his voice. He grunted as he was pulled away from the wall, then pushed harder onto it, causing his head to leave a dent. The girl growled at him.

"Ladies, as much fun as it is to watch you want to beat up Death here, we have some things to talk about." The girl released Patrick from her grip and walked to her sister. Pete rushed to Patrick, making sure he was alright. "Now that you're all here, we can begin our meeting. It'll be short, don't worry."

The girls plopped down next to each other on one side, Patrick and Pete sat on the other, and Joe and Andy sat at an end. 

"Hi, I'm Andy." Andy said softly to the girls. They smiled at him.

"I'm Breezy, this is Meagan." Meagan waved at Andy. 

"I'm Joe." They smiled at Joe. Pete cleared his throat and the girls looked to him, a slightly darker smile on their face.

"I'm Pete." He said, a wide smile gracing his face and allowing his fangs to show. Breezy gasped and leaned across the table.

"You're a vampire?" She asked, wonder in her eyes. Pete nodded proudly. Her smile fell as she looked at Patrick. Patrick rolled his eyes at her look. 

"Look sweetie. I get that you're upset that your mom is dead, but I didn't do it. You can't hate me." Meagan rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but you have her soul." Patrick nodded.

"I do. What's your point?"

"We want to talk to her." Patrick blinked at her.

"What?" 

"We want to talk to our mother." Meagan said, harsher than before. Patrick slumped a little in his seat. Pete could tell that he was thinking it over. 

"Let's hear what Dallon wants to say, and then I'll let you. It'll give me time to build up energy. Bringing a soul back from the other side the way you want me to is very draining. You get one chance. One chance and no more." The girls nodded and Dallon sighed.

"For fucks sake, you talk too much." Patrick glowered at him, but remained silent. "So, here's the deal. Patrick, remember when I told you about the global domination threats yesterday?" Patrick nods, his eyes lighting up a little. "Well, those threats are real. All around the world there have been sightings of one man. No one know's who he is, but he always preaches about the human race falling to their knees before him."

"So, you want us to take him down?" Joe asked, leaning forward a little and clasping his hands out of in front of him. Dallon nods. 

"Take him out."

"Do we at least know what he looks like?" Meagan asks. Dallon sighs.

"Not really. The video is always really blurry." Patrick's forehead creases.

"Is it just him that's blurry? Or his surroundings as well?" Dallon looks at him with confusion. 

"Is there something you know that we don't?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know when I am though." Patrick mumbles, deep in thought. He could feel Dallon's gaze on him as he sat in thought. 

"Well, until we find out anything else, you're free to do whatever." Meagan and Breezy stood quickly and walked to Patrick, pulling him up and out of his chair. Patrick sighed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, seriousness written all over his body. They nodded. "You won't get very long. Maybe a minute or two. After that, the connection will end."

"What will happen to her." Patrick gave them a soft smile.

"Don't worry. Her soul will remain with me. You'll be able to talk to her again, but you have to give me time to recover. Got it?" They nodded and Patrick cleared his throat lightly. "Ready?" 

"Yes." Breezy said, Meagan nodded firmly. Patrick took a breath, shut his eyes, then let the breath out. His eyes snapped open and souls started to pour out of his body. He kept a tight hold on those that weren't called. Eventually, a figure appeared in front of the twins.

"Mother." They breathed quietly. Their mother smiled at them softly. 

"Hello girls." She swirled around and looked at Patrick. His stance was rigid and sweat poured off of him. "We don't have much time. It's so nice to see you, but you must talk quickly."

"Mother, who killed you?" Their mother stood in silence for a moment.

"I can't remember his name. He was blurry, like static on a television screen. It was hard to see him." The girls gasped

"The guy talking about global domination." Joe breathed out. Breezy and Meagan's mother's figure flickered.

"He's tricky to catch, but I know you can get him. Stop him before it's too late." Those were the last words the girls mother said before her form flickered away, and Patrick collapsed to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. The figure is not who youre thinking of :)


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE UNLOCKED A BACKSTORY

Pete wiped the sweat off of Patrick's forehead with a damp cloth. Patrick's eyes were shut and they moved quickly behind his eye lids. His skin was gray and cracking slightly. Pete just kept him cooled off and waited for him to wake up. After allowing Breezy and Meagan to see their mother, Patrick had collapsed into a fevered sleep.

The two were in their room with Joe and Andy hanging out with Pete as Patrick slept. Pete brushed Patrick's sweaty hair from his forehead.

"How long have you two been together?" Andy asks softly, not wanting to wake Patrick. Pete wanted to tell him that nothing could wake Patrick from something like this. Pete placed the rag on Patrick's forehead and sat on the ground facing the married couple. Pete shrugged and sighed.

"You lose track after a while. We met a long time ago. We were friends for such a long time before we decided to start dating." A scoff sounded from behind Pete. He turned and saw Patrick's eyes open.Â 

"You mean to tell me you can't remember the exact date we met? How dare you." He mumbled with a smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?" Joe asks. Patrick shrugs and shoves himself up.

"Sweaty, gross, and exhausted." He says smiling wider. "So, how I normally feel after this sort of thing." He informs Andy and Joe. "Now, you wanted to know when we met? Or how we met?" The door to the room banged open and Meagan and Breezy walked into the room. Patrick cast tired eyes at them.

"You look terrible." Breezy says, taking in the dark rings around his eyes. Patrick nods.

"I bet." He says, laughing a little. "Why don't you sit down. We're talking about our pasts. I'm sure you'd like to know all about them." The two sit.

"How did you do it? How did you become Death?" Meagan asks, looking at his grey complection. Patrick fiddled with his fingers.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked, looking at everyone in the room. Pete was calmly sitting on the floor, already knowing what the story was. "Death and I had always been good friends. I challenged him many times and always won. I saw him as many died from the plague that swept my home. I was spared from that horrible death. But, all good things have to come to an end. As I said before, Death and I were good friends. So, when the time came for me to die, I challenged him again. I lost. Death thought that I was a good replacement as a host. So, instead of letting me die a normal death, he made me take his place." Patrick shrugged as he finished his tale. "It's not an amazing story. There are no wow factors. I challenged Death one too many times and he got tired of me always winning. I met Pete in 1850. We grew attached and have been together since."

The silence that takes over the room is deafening.

"So, when the time comes, are you supposed to pass on the burden to someone else?" Breezy asks. Patrick gives her a rueful smile.

"It's my choice. I can either die and pass it on, or I can die and take it with me. Live my life forever as an invisible force. Live forced to watch on the sidelines as people die. It's complicated and I wasn't really informed about that sort of thing. I have gathered that the souls will be sent wherever they deserve to be sent and I'll act as a gatekeeper, sending the souls to their rightful place."

"Isn't that what you already do?" Patrick shrugs.

"Kind of. Some souls are stubborn. They stick around longer than necessary and I'm stuck with them. Others want to leave to their new home. It's whatever. It's not as bad as you think." Silence drapes over the group once again. "Well, that's my story. I think it's time we hear from the God and the witch."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously thank so much for taking the time to read this. It really means a lot to me.


	5. 5

Joe looked at Andy who shrugged. Patrick blinked at the two.

"I told you my story, might as well tell us yours." He smiled at them, his cracked lips bleeding a little. "It's a fair trade, don't you think?" Andy sighed and nodded.

"I guess so." The two were silent for a moment. Patrick groaned.

"Look, I'm overdue for a 'post soul speaking' nap, so could you hurry up?" Breezy opened her mouth to retort, but Patrick glared at her. "No, the one that I took from collapsing does not count. That was involuntary." Pete chuckled and pulled Patrick down so his head was resting in his lap.

"So, how does a witch and a God end up getting married?" Pete asks whilst playing with Patrick's hair. "That's gotta be quite the story." He adds with a smile. Joe shrugs and leans into Andy's side.

"It's not that big of a story. We haven't been together nearly as long as you two." Joe says, pointing at Pete and Patrick. "I don't think anyone has been together as long as you two." Patrick shrugs, worn out and tired, but desperate to hear their story. "So, it was probably a good ten years ago."

"He fell out of the sky." Joe rolled his eyes at Andy's statement. 

"I fell out of a tree. I was looking for someone and took a misstep. Fell right out, but was saved by this gorgeous man." Joe says, pulling Andy close and giving him a sloppy kiss. "It was forbidden, obviously, for me to love a human, but love conquers all. It sucked at first. We would have to sneak to meet up. Eventually my mom found out. She supported my love. Said that she'd never seen me that happy. Andy helped me out with a lot of things, a lot of personal things. 5 years after we met, I proposed and he said yes." Joe says, finishing his story.

Patrick eyed the two with a calculating gaze.

"What?" Andy asked, noticing the look. Patrick raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged.

"Nothing, don't worry." He says, going silent for a minute. "But," he starts back up. "if there's something you're not telling us, there better be a good reason for it." Patrick can see the moment both Joe and Andy's hearts stop. Patrick smiles at them. "It was a lovely story. Too bad it's not true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is my favorite chapter ive written so far


	6. 6

Patrick and Joe seemed to be locked in a stare down as everyone else watched on.

"How did you know?" Joe asked, fire in his eyes. Patrick smiled darkly at him.

"Sweetie, I've been around a long time. I've seen a lot of things. You two getting together was one of them. I can assure you, the story you told was very incorrect." Pete placed his hand on Patrick's shoulder, trying to get him to stop. Joe stood and stalked over to Patrick, pulling him up by his collar and getting in his face.

"There's no way you know how we got together." Patrick raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

"I just told you I was there. What, you don't trust Death? You don't believe the man that saw the destruction you caused? Joseph, I saw everything. Who do you think took the souls of all the people you killed that day?" Patrick's grin was wide and menacing. Joe growled at him. "I suggest you put me down. You have quite the story to tell. You might as well get started." Joe tossed Patrick back down to the couch. Patrick's grin faded a little and he leaned into Pete's side. He tilted his head and nodded to Joe and Andy. "The floor is yours boys."

Joe's glare was prominent as silence suffocated the room. Andy looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah, it wasn't all roses and falling out of trees." Patrick smirked, knowing exactly what was to come. Andy looked down at his lap and fiddled with his fingers. I met Joe in carnage. Bodies all over the ground." Meagan's forehead creased.

"I never heard about any mass slaughter or carnage of any kind. When did it happen?" 

"Ten years ago." 

"You didn't hear about it because the God's wanted the memory wiped from the human's minds." Patrick supplied. He looked Joe dead in the eyes. "Your sister was responsible for that, wasn't she?" Joe nodded.

"She was the Goddess of memories."

"Was?" Pete asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "What happened?" Joe deflated at the question.

"There aren't a lot of things that can kill a God. Not a lot of people can." Joe and Patrick lock eyes. "I just know she died, that's it." Patrick nods.

"Joe, later tonight, I need to talk to you about something." Patrick says, looking at the God with seriousness. "Alone." He adds, looking to Pete and Andy knowing the two would like to listen in. "You two will stay with the girls. It's important that I talk with Joe about something, but first, he needs to finish his story." Patrick feels Pete shift next to him, can feel him glance at the twins.

"We didn't mean for the massacre to happen. Someone crossed a God in the wrong way and it lead to death. Patrick was there, as he said. I just didn't realize it was him at the time. I guess I should have expected Death to be there. He only shows up at mass slaughters." Joe says. Patrick shrugs. 

"It's true. It's the best way to draw me out. I'm actually forced to be there when a large number of people have died. It's even better when a God dies." Joe sighs and nods.

"That's also where I met Andy. After my sister died, I couldn't control myself. I nearly destroyed the whole city. He somehow managed to calm me down. We've been together since." Joe says, concluding his tale.

"What is it with the four of you and meeting up at the darkest moments?" Patrick rolled his eyes.

"I never told you I met Pete during a dark moment, but you would be correct. It's funny how that plays out, isn't it? Meeting the one you love, the one that can bring you joy, when you're at your lowest point. It's odd how that works out." Patrick yawns as he finishes, leaning his head against Pete's shoulder, his eyes drooping closed. "The light in the darkness."


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Fall Out Boy again last night in LA. I won that fly away contest so it was cool. I got hit in the face by someone so that was cool....
> 
> Anyway, heres chapter 7!!!

Patrick was gazing at the scars on his wrists from the iron cuffs as he waiting for Joe to exit his and Andy's room. The similarities in everything that's happened have been bugging him, the best way to figure things out would be to, well, contact Joe's sister. 

Patrick knew it wasn't a good idea to try contacting another spirit only a few days after he allowed the twins to talk with their mother. Plus, this is the soul of God. It would suck bringing her soul back, but it was important.

Patrick had seen this pattern, this signature of energy before. He really had hoped it wasn't who he was thinking of, but he wouldn't know until he allowed Joe's sister to come back for just a little. He put his hand in is pocket and toyed with the piece of paper that was folded neatly.

His bottom lip was caught between his teeth as he waited for Joe. If this was who Patrick thought it was, the human race could be in more danger than he thought.

"Patrick?" Patrick blinked out of his thoughts and caught Joe's blue gaze. "You ok?" Patrick nods and pushes himself off the wall. "What did you need to talk to me about?" Patrick sighed and guided Joe to his and Pete's room.

"Pete won't be back for a while, but we have to do this quick. He's going to get mad knowing what I did." Joe looks at him with confusion in his eyes. His forehead is creased and his eyes are crystal pools of worry.

"What's going on?"

"Your sister was the Goddess of memory. We need her to help us. Now, her soul is a special one. It'll be very hard to get a hold of and even harder to keep here, so I'm letting her take over my body. When she does," Patrick pulls out the paper from his pocket and thrusts it at Joe. "ask her these questions." Joe looks at the questions. Or, well, question.

"There's only one question." Joe states. Patrick nods, rolling his shoulders back. Joe's mind goes back to when Patrick brought the twins' mother back. "Are you going to be ok?" Patrick's eyes go a little distant.

"Just, when the connection is severed, catch me, hold me down as I shake, then restart my heart."  Joe's eyes widened, but he nodded. "You'll get a minute or two with her. Be ready and speak fast." Joe has a few more worries shrouding his mind, but he doesn't get a chance to state them. 

Patrick's eyes roll back into his head. His body shudders and is overtaken by a bright glow. Joe covers his eyes and the light dims. He blinks his eyes open. Patrick is still there, but Joe can feel his sister. 

"Hey sis." Joe breathes out. Patrick's lips curl into a kind smile.

"Hey Joe." It's Patrick's voice, but it's kinder than normal. "I know you want to catch up, but I don't have the time. Now, what is it?" Joe looks down at the paper.

"What do you know about the man who killed you?" Patrick smiles.

"Blurry. Static like the television the mortals use. He's old. He's been around for a long time. He goes by the name of Difusa." Joe's forehead scrunched together. "His real name, I know it not. Your friend does though." Joe nods, understanding that she means Patrick. "I have to leave now. Good luck on your endeavor." The bright light came and went. Patrick's eyelids fluttered and he fell, barely being caught by Joe. 

Joe sets him on the ground and hold him down as his body jerks. It feels like it goes on for hours, but eventually it stops. Joe sits for a moment before putting his ear against Patrick's chest. 

No heartbeat. 

Joe shoots back up and starts on pumping Patrick's chest. He stops halfway through and realizes that he could just shock Patrick's heart. Joe places a finger over Patrick's heart. He counts to three in his mind. On three, he lets a small zap of lightning shoot from his finger. 

Patrick's eyes shoot open, his back arches and he sucks in a large breath, coughing as his back straightens out. He curls in on himself and Joe sits there, unsure of what to do.

"What did you find out?" Patrick asks, his eyes shut and his voice heavy.

"His name is Difusa." Patrick's eyes shoot open once again and he bolts into a sitting position but starts to collapse back down. Joe holds him up and pulls him close to his chest. "What? What does that name mean?" Patrick's eyes meet Joe's. He gives Joe a weary smile.

"Global Domination. It means death to the human race."

 


	8. 8

Joe supports Patrick to the meeting room. He's practically carrying the smaller man as they make their way there.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Joe asks when they finally make it to the door. Patrick's pale and sweating, his eyes are drooping. He nods his head minutely.

"I'll be fine." Joe really wants to tell him that he should go rest, but he knows Patrick won't listen. 

"Patrick!" Pete voice breaks into the room. Pete bolts to Patrick and gathers him up, holding him bridal style. Patrick is far to weak and tired to fight and allows his boyfriend to hold him. Patrick rests his head on Pete's shoulder, his eyes closing briefly. "What happened?"

"I brought back Joe's sister." Patrick says, his voice distant and strained. "It's a lot more work than it should have been." Pete runs a hand through Patrick's hair and Patrick leans into the hand. "I'll be ok. I just need to rest." Pete rolls his eyes and chuckles. He carries Patrick to the table and gently sets him in a chair, stabilizing him as he starts to slide off. Pete kneels down next to Patrick's chair and looks him in the eyes, tuning out the other's as they walk in.

"You probably shouldn't have done that so soon after bringing the twins mom back. You look sick. I'm gonna have to make sure you stay on bed rest for a few days." Patrick shakes his head.

"I'm alright. He lifts a shaky hand up and caresses Pete's cheek, giving him a soft smile. "Besides, it was for a good reason." Pete sighs and nods.

"What reason is that?" Dallon asks as he enters the room, taking in Patrick's appearance. Pete stands and pulls Patrick off the chair and once again into his arms. Patrick's head is tucked in Pete's neck as Pete sits in the chair with Patrick perched in his lap.

"Patrick knows who's after global domination." Patrick casts a grim smile at Dallon. 

"You know him. I'm not sure how we didn't see it before. How could we have missed it?" Patrick asks, face still pressed into Pete's neck.

"Wait, you're not saying that it's-" Pete begins but is cut off by Patrick. His hum is affirmative.

"It's Gerard." Dallon stares at Patrick with wide eyes.

"Are you sure? You're positive it's him?" Patrick lifts his head from Pete's neck and looks dully at Dallon.

"The name Difusa should ring a bell." Patrick says lifting an eyebrow.

"Hang on. I'm so confused." Breezy says. "Who is Gerard? How do you guys know him? Why are you two acting like you're ok with each other now?" Patrick and Dallon lock eyes. Dallon sighs.

"It's another backstory, are you sure you wanna waste time with that?" Dallon asks, turning his attention to Breezy. 

"Please. You shouldn't hold info back from your team." Andy says quietly. Patrick huffs out a quiet breath.

"I suppose you're right." He sucks in a breath through his teeth and smiles at everyone. "Let me tell you the story of three hopefuls and their downfall."

 


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thrilled that so many of you are reading this and commenting this. I really am in shock. Thank you so much.

"We met sometime in the summer of 2001." Patrick begins, covered in a blanket and leaning into Pete. "It wasn't like we talked right away. We met in a record store and we just kind of passed each other by. But, somewhere along the time there, we ended up with each other's phones. It was like fate. Albeit bad fate."

"At the time we didn't know what would happen." Dallon chimes in. "We were just 3 guys that wanted to change the world." Patrick nodded, his eyes faraway.

"We just wanted something more for us. Something more for the world, something good." Patrick paused, thinking the words over. "I'm getting ahead of myself." He says, toying his fingers. "We met and we started talking."

"Where was Pete during this?" Meagan asked, looking at Pete and Patrick. The two looked at each other.

"We were going through a rough patch." Pete whispers. Patrick shrugs.

"It wasn't great, but we powered through it." Meagan nods, accepting the answer. "Pete wasn't there and I'm sure that if he were, he would have pointed out things. Told Dallon and I that things weren't right with Gerard. We could see it, we just didn't know what to do about it. Gerard was a good guy. Really, he was. There was just something off about him. Since his brother died, things weren't the same."

"He became more brash." Dallon supplied. Patrick nodded.

"His soul became unstable. Gerard's power is rare, and that's why I'm so upset that I didn't see it before." Patrick says, berating himself.

"It wasn't like we could believe it was him." Patrick shrugged at Dallon's statement.

"We formed a group, a crime fighting group of sorts. We were unstoppable. We helped out the city so much. Gerard though, he wanted more. Helping people wasn't enough."

"Wait, what was Gerard's power?" Breezy asks, interrupting Patrick.

"Vibrations, static, things like that. The name Difusa was created because of that. Gerard had said it meant 'fuzzy' in some other language." Dallon said, bringing out chuckles from everyone and a small smile onto Patrick's face. "When Gerard's brother died, he realized a few things. Life isn't a happy place, people like us should be feared and revered as God's." He gives Joe an apologetic look.

"Gerard went away for a while. Dallon and I hadn't heard from him for months. In that time, we kind of grew apart. We weren't as happy as we used to be. But, when Gerard came back, we met up again. Gerard was very different. His power was stronger and he believed himself to be someone to be feared." Patrick pauses. "Gerard attacked an orphanage, killing everyone inside. We never found out why, we didn't want to. After seeing what Gerard had become, I suggested we go after him and take him down. Dallon didn't agree with me on that idea. He thought that it wouldn't be worth it to try and take him down."

"Our argument was bad, so severe that Dallon left me with a slap and that was it. I knew I had to take Gerard down, so I went after him by myself." Patrick sighs. "It wasn't a good idea. Whilst Gerard was gone for those few months, he had managed to learn a few new things." Patrick looked at Dallon, who hadn't heard about this part of the story. "Necromancy is forbidden. So, I'm not sure where he learned it from. All I know is that it nearly destroyed him and me. He just wanted his brother back, but he didn't think about the consequences."

"His brother's soul was with me, so in trying to take the soul from me, he was also killing me. You can't rip a soul from Death and think things will go smoothly. Gerard did manage to get his brother's soul from me, but it left me numb and weak. I couldn't move, could barely speak. I was on the ground, watching as Gerard welcomed his brother home."

"Things don't work out though. They never do. His brother lashed out at Gerard. Yelling at him, berating him. I was forgotten on the ground as I tried to regain my strength. I was shocked when it happened. Gerard's brother killed him. At least, that's what it looked like. Both Gerard and his brother's soul vanished. There was nothing. I couldn't feel either of them. Eventually, I regained enough strength to stand and slouch against a wall as I walked."

"I was surprised to see Dallon standing there. I didn't tell him what happened, I just said that Gerard was dead. Dallon thought I killed him." Patrick locked eyes with the man. "I don't blame you. I would hate me too. You thought I killed our friend, because that's what I told you." Dallon gaped at Patrick.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because the truth hurts." Patrick whispered, leaning into Pete.

"Is that it? Is that all that happened?" Joe asked, staring at Patrick and Dallon. Patrick blinked.

"I may have altered some things. I left out mine and Gerard's fight and the small amount of torture I received from him, but that's it. It wasn't a grand story, I know. But, power can make someone go crazy, and that's what happened." Patrick says, his eyes closing.

"If he's back, what does that mean?" Andy asks quietly.

"I guess we'll have to find out."

 


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never stop being amazed at how many of you are reading this. Seriously. Thank you so much!

It was a nice day out. Of course it was. Patrick was happy that it was. There hadn't been a nice day in weeks. He was just sad that Pete wasn't there with him. Andy was still working on a spell for Pete, and until that time, Patrick had to take walks by himself.

He decided to walk through the park, look at the trees and just get a breath of fresh air. They had been in the building now known as HQ for days. Dallon didn't want anyone going anywhere while they planned.

Planned for what? Patrick didn't bother to ask.

On a plus, Dallon and Patrick had forgiven each other. There were still some wounds they needed to heal, but for the most part, they were alright with each other. Brendon and Pete played a huge part in that. 

The two made sure Dallon and Patrick sat down and talked things out.

Patrick sighed and adjusted his sunglasses. He just wishes things weren't going the way they were. 

With Gerard being alive, a lot of questions popped up. The main one being 'how'. How is Gerard alive? Patrick saw him die. He saw Mikey's soul take Gerard. 

But, was that what really what happened?

Patrick shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Hey mister." Patrick stopped, blinked and looked down. A small girl was standing in front of him. He knelt down and smiled at her.

"Hello." She held out a paper to him. His forehead scrunched up as he took it. The girl smiled at him and ran off. Patrick watched her leave and toyed with the paper. He stood and twirled the paper in his hands as he looked at it. He lifted his head and looked around.

Patrick hummed and opened the folded paper. His eyes skimmed the page.

_Come find me._

Patrick's eyebrows twitched downwards into a frown. Find who? And how? There wasn't exactly an address or an-

A tug. Patrick felt a tug on his souls. His eyes widened.

Whoever it was, they knew how to contact him. Patrick blinked, knowing he probably shouldn't go. Patrick brushed it off though and walked in the direction of the pull. A frown was set on his face as he got further and further away from any signs of human activity. 

Patrick was lost in a sea of trees. His eyes flickered around, trying to see if he could find his way back.

Suddenly, a force pushed him against a tree. He grunted at the impact and stared ahead of him. There, right before him, was the man he thought was dead.

"Gerard?" Patrick asked, eyes lost and confused.

"Hey there Patrick." His name was spat out of Gerard's mouth. "Long time no see."


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at like 1 in the morning as a product of not being able to sleep because my roommate is an inconsiderate fuck.

Patrick stared at Gerard from his spot on the ground. Gerard looked agitated, fidgety and trying to form words.

"Y'know, it would be great if you told me how you survived." Patrick spoke up, breaking the silence and stopping Gerard's fidgeting. He turned and glared at Patrick.

"You should know." He growled out. Patrick raised an eyebrow. 

"Should I?" Patrick sighs, standing and wiping his pants off. "Look, if you dragged me here just to bore me with your fidgeting, I would like to go. This is very anti climatic." Patrick says, starting to walk until he feels a tug again. He narrows his eyes. "Why did you call me here?" He asks, figuring things out. 

Patrick turns, head cocked and forehead creased.

"Mikey. Why did you call me here?" Gerard's form wavers, giving way slightly to Mikey's soul. "How did you get me here without Gerard knowing?" 

"Patrick, I don't have a lot of time." Patrick nods, understanding. "Gerard he, he's worse than before. I'm holding him back but-"

"But he wants to end the world. Yeah, we got that much. We've been seeing videos on the internet about people's encounters with Gerard." Silence passes over them.

"You're going to have to kill him." Patrick nods. 

"I know. I was going to that night, but it seemed like you had another idea." Mikey shakes his, or Gerard's, head.

"I didn't think he would beat me. He shouldn't have that power."

"Your brother practiced necromancy. He was very capable of taking you down." Patrick supplies.

"It also means he's very capable of killing you." Patrick lowers his eyes and nods. "Does Pete know?" Patrick shakes his head.

"He doesn't need to know." Mikey sighs and starts to speak, but shakes as Gerard takes back over. Gerard growls at Patrick. 

Patrick gives him a smug look.

"Glad you could join the conversation. What, one little soul too difficult for you to handle?" Patrick smiles, crosses his arms and rocks on his heels. "Well, what am I doing here? Are you going to fight me? Are you going to kill me? What do you want?" Patrick fires question after question. 

"I'm going to kill you." Patrick nods. "Just not yet. I'm going to wait. I'm going to wait until Dallon and Peter are there to watch you suffer as I take each and every one of your souls from your body as painfully as possible." Gerard cocks his head. "Kind of like this."

A stabbing, burning pain courses through Patrick's body. He gasps, trying to breathe as he feels a soul being ripped from him.

"Stop." Patrick pushes out. "Stop this." Patrick grunts and falls to his knees. He's tired. He's so tired, but he has to stay awake. He has to fight back. Gerard scoffs.

"Fighting back is going to make it worse." It happens right after Patrick's ears start ringing.

Vines wrap around Gerard's arms, pulling them behind him. Patrick can feel the grasp of Gerard's necromancy leave. He falls onto the ground, sucking in breaths and trying to clear his hearing of the ringing. He can see knees next to his eyes, and recognizes the pants as Pete's.

Patrick hears a body hit the ground. He turns his head and sees Gerard lying on the ground.

"C'mon 'Trick. Let's get back." Patrick nods and allows Pete to pick him up. It's not until they reach the park that Patrick finally lets his pain take over. 

He passes out, searching for the soul.

_I'm sorry._


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so....finals week is next week. this means less updates than usual.

Patrick sat with a glower at the table with the rest of the team looking at him.

"Y'know, you sure do pass out a lot." Breezy states, looking at Patrick with soft eyes. Patrick glared at her and huffed.

"Really? I couldn't tell." He deadpans, eye twitching a little. He could feel Pete tense a little beside him. 

"Maybe it's not a good idea to antagonize him." Pete mumbles to Breezy, who hadn't noticed Patrick's twitch. Breezy rolls her eyes but nods.

"I guess you're right. Might as well give him a break. We wouldn't want him to pass out again, would we?" Patrick growls and surges up, stumbling a little as he glares at her. 

"Listen here you little brat." Patrick spits out, his voice changing and his eyes losing their pupils. Souls start to seep out and crawl to Breezy who now looks a little frightened.

"Patrick! Babe, listen. You just gotta calm down. She didn't mean to get you worked up." Patrick freezes at the sound of Pete's voice. His eyes regain their blue tint, the souls retreat and his voice goes back to normal. He collapses in his seat and leans against Pete.

"Holy shit. Was that your transformation?" Joe asks, looking at Patrick in wonder. Patrick looks at him with a frown and tired eyes. He nods, drawing out gasps from the God. "That was awesome." Pete chuckles, pulling Patrick further into his embrace.

"That wasn't even the whole thing." Patrick rolls his eyes and hits Pete in the stomach.

"So, you wanna tell us what happened?" Dallon asks, leaning into Brendon who's staring at his phone. Patrick shrugs and closes his eyes.

"A little girl gave me a note, I felt a pull and found Gerard. Turns out, Mikey's soul merged with his own. Mikey can take control of Gerard's body when he needs to. Then, Gerard tried taking a soul from me. They're alright. They're still here, but it hurt. That's why I passed out. It was killing me." Patrick says, pointedly looking at Breezy as he finishes his story. Breezy looks sheepish and ducks her head, bringing a blush to her cheeks.

"So, what do we do?" Andy asks from the opposite side of the table. Patrick shrugs. 

"The most we can do is draw him out. We have to stop him. If that means killing him, then we will." Dallon nods.

"Gerard is going to kill millions if we don't stop him. I agree with Patrick. We have to kill him. If not that, then we have to keep him locked up." Joe nods.

"But, where would we keep him? We don't have a holding place for him." Meagan smiles.

"We just have to make one then." Patrick raises an eyebrow. 

"And how do you propose we do that? We have to stop Gerard sooner rather than later, and the time it takes to make a facility that will hold him? It'll take too long." Meagan nods, but keeps her smile, directing it at Patrick.

"What if I told you I knew a guy."


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A NEW CHARACTER that's super ooc I'm sorry about it in advance. 
> 
> shoutout to [laudanum_cafe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/pseuds/laudanum_cafe) for being the best person ever. I love you.

"You've got to be kidding me." Patrick grumbles. A man Patrick recognizes stands before him and the others. "This is the guy you know? The guy that's gonna, what? Make our facility?"

"Do you know him or something?" Meagan asks, slinging an arm across the man's shoulders. Patrick nods, the frown never leaving his face.

"Of course Patrick knows me! Hell, I met him a long time ago. Us immortals gotta stick together." Patrick glares at the man as he tries to give Patrick a hug.

"No. You cheated death. You're not immortal, just stubborn. You cheated me." The man shrugged.

"And in return I got immortal." Patrick growls and Pete can imagine smoke coming out of his ears. 

"No. If I remember correctly, you were a thorn in my side for years. You never left. When you finally were dying, I was so happy. I was ready to send you somewhere else, but no. Of course you had to slip away last minute with some poor unfortunate soul." Brendon snorts at the sentence. "Not just one, but thousands. Enough to keep you alive for a long time. I should have made sure you had died a long time ago." Patrick snarls, stepping forward and leaking souls out. Pete grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"How about we don't kill the architect. We kind of need him." Patrick glares at the man, but nods. He brings the souls back in his body and keeps the glare rooted on his face.

"Patrick, if you keep your face like that, it's gonna stay like that." Patrick frowns and almost lunges at him again. The man laughs. "I guess I should probably introduce myself."

"Probably." Patrick deadpans, a glare never leaving his face. 

"The name's Frank." Patrick sniffs, glaring at the man with a newfound vigor. "Frank Iero at your service. But, you can call me architect or 'piece of shit'. Though, Patrick is the only one that has the rights to that nickname." Patrick grumbled and glared at Meagan. 

"I can't believe he's the guy. Couldn't you find a different architect?" Meagan shakes her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Frank's the best. He can get this thing done fast so we can get our guy in the building." Franks nods, then pauses.

"Are you guys going after the blurry, static figure." Patrick stills and he eyes Dallon who is equally quiet. "Holy shit, you are!" Frank laughs, and Patrick feels himself start to wilt. "Who is it anyway?" Pete places a hand on Patrick's shoulder. Frank seems to take in Dallon and Patrick's statures. His forehead creases.

"It's Gerard." Dallon says quietly, eyes downcast as Frank's body slumps.

"Gee? But, I thought he was-"

"A lot has happened since you two broke up. Gerard isn't doing the best. He's going to kill everyone. So, we either kill him or we put him in this facility you're going to make for us." Patrick says with a sly smile. "If you want, you can join us." Patrick can feel the surprise radiating off of everyone as he smile lightly at Frank.

"Holy shit. Patrick's smiling." Patrick's smile is immediately replaced with a glower as he looks at Breezy. 

"Don't get used to it." Patrick breathes out. "I'm serious though. Having you with us might help. We might not have to kill him. We might just be able to knock him out or something, then take him back to the facility." Patrick says quietly, taking in Franks frown. Frank seems to be thinking for a while before nodding.

"I'm cool with that. Are you cool with that?" Patrick nods.

"Yeah. I think I am." Frank smiles and looks everyone over.

"So, is this like a superhero team? Are you guys like the Avengers? Do you have a team name?" Frank asks quickly. Patrick bites his lip and shrugs.

"Not that I know of."

"The Youngbloods." Patrick blinks rapidly and looks at Pete.

"I'm sorry, what? How did you come up with that name? Where did that come from?"

"I like it." Brendon says, smiling widely. Everyone nods in agreement. Patrick sighs.

"Alright, Youngbloods it is then."


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a filler

"Why white?" Pete asks as he looks around the room. It's just one room in the giant holding facility that Frank created. Pete looked at Frank as he spun around the empty room. Frank shrugged.

"Just felt like that's how it should be? Like, you know when you watch those movies or shows that have government facilities? They're usually white, so I just modeled it after that." Pete nods and hums.

"Makes sense." 

"But it really doesn't, does it?" Patrick's voice breaks through the room. His body is leaning back against the wall, blue eyes flickering around the room. "White doesn't really suit this kind of place. White is meant for purity, cleanliness, growth, that sort of thing. But, at the same time, it does work. In here, a prisoner is cut off. Not able to see the outside world. White also means isolation. So, there is that. But really, we shouldn't use white in facilites like this." Frank blinks at him and sighs.

"Thanks for the enlightenment." He drawls out. Patrick rolls his eyes and pushes himself off the wall. His arms remain folded as he slowly walks to Pete and Frank.

"What are you going to do? If you're going to help us take down Gerard, I need to know what you're going to do. Are you going to let your feelings get in the way?" He asks, eyes hard as they stare into Frank's eyes. Frank shrugs.

"I don't see why it would be a problem. I'm the one that called off the relationship. I have no lasting feelings." Pete shifts his weight as he watches Frank and Patrick stare at each other. It's almost unnerving. Pete can feel the tension, the immense power coming from the both of them in the quiet room. "I won't hesitate. Whatever I have to do, I'll do it. I swear it." Patrick quirks an eyebrow and smiles a little. Frank catches the look and smiles back. "You want something."

Pete groans and sags a little.

"You're really gonna gamble?" Patrick casts his eyes to Pete and shrugs.

"Not really." Frank snorts.

"It's really not a complete gamble. We just, want to see what will happen. So, if I end up getting compromised by my feelings I'll give you some of the souls back." Patrick blinks rapidly.

"You're willing to give up some of your immortality?" Frank nods. 

"You think that's a good idea?" Pete asks. "Wait, I can't believe you guys are actually betting on whether Frank will be able to kill his ex or not. That's like-it's sick." Patrick shrugs.

"You're in a relationship with Death sweetheart. You're supposed to expect these things." Pete sighs but nods. It's true. "So, if you don't get compromised, I will give you-" Patrick pauses unsure of what the architect could want. Frank smiles.

"More souls?" Patrick shakes his head. 

"I'm not giving up more souls." An idea rings in his head. "How about, I give you a job? I know you've already got your architect shit going already, but what about a second one?"

"You're talking about being a grim reaper?" Frank asks, eyes wide with awe. Patrick bites his lip and nods.

"What do you say? Wanna help store souls?" Frank nods quickly. Patrick holds out his hand. Frank takes it quickly and they shake. Pete notices the thin black lines that form over the joined hands, sealing the deal.

"It's a done deal."


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost done. I can feel it.

Patrick sat on a chair outside of Gerard's cell. He had one leg crossed over the other and his hands clasped lightly in his lap. His pet snake, whom Pete gladly grabbed from their house, was resting lightly on his shoulders. 

"Gerard, you can't stay silent forever." Patrick says, dull eyes staring into Gerard's own equally dull ones. "Eventually you're going to talk. Whether it be of your own free will or not. That's up to you. All we want to know is what you're planning. We know it's got something to do with global domination, but we need more info than that." Still, Gerard remained silent. Patrick sighed, eyes rolling in boredom. "What if I told you that we made contact with someone that you know. Someone that you loved?" Patrick watches as Gerard's expression shifts. 

"What do you mean?" Patrick smiles and watches as the door opens up. Frank walks through the door and Patrick watches as Gerard deflates, his face going white and his eyes wide.

"Thought you might like to say hello." Patrick says, the smile never leaving his face. Gerard turns his gaze to Patrick.

"What are you trying to do?" He asks. Patrick raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm not trying to do anything. Just thought you might like to say hi to Frank." Frank grabs a chair, dragging it on the floor. It ends up next to Patrick and Frank plops down in it, causing Lola to hiss at him. His face is neutral, giving no signs of endearment, of missing Gerard.

"Gerard. Long time no see." He deadpans. Gerard blinks at the tone.

"Frank, um, it's been a while." Franks blinks and Patrick rolls his eyes. "You built this place then?" Gerard asks, looking around the cell. Frank nods.

"Built it to combat your powers." Frank says matter of factly. "You're not getting out." Patrick thinks he sees a flicker of something else on Gerard's face, but he lets it slide.

"So, what do want?" Frank and Patrick look at each other. 

"We want to know what you're planning. Why are you planning on taking over the world?" Patrick blinked at Frank.

"That was really forward." He said. Frank shrugged.

"You wanted answers, that's how we're going to get them." Lola slithers from Patrick's shoulders to Franks. Frank hums and Patrick gazes at his snake.

"So, Lola's suspicious." Frank rolls his eyes and so does Gerard.

"Lola's a fucking snake. How can she be suspicious?" Patrick glares at Frank.

"She's my snake. I know how she is, just trust me." He growls out.

"Ok, what's she suspicious of?" Frank asks, allowing Lola to slide of his body and to the barrier separating Gerard from the other two. Patrick widens his eyes as she hisses at the glass. 

"You said you built this to combat Gerard's powers, right?" Patrick says, slowly rising from his chair and snatching Lola up. He backs away. 

"Yeah." Frank says, following Patrick's movements with his eyes. His forehead is creased as he watches Patrick back up further.

"You never said you built it to combat other powers." Franks' eyes are still filled with confusion as he looks to the cell. It's filling with smoke and all he can see is Gerard's eyes. "He's got souls inside of him with powers. Powers that he can use."

"Holy shit." 

It's then that the building explodes.


	16. 16

Pete stared at the burning remains of the building Frank had built. He knew Patrick was in there. He knew Frank was in there. He didn't know if they were alright. Pete was standing next to Andy, being held back as the remains of the building blazed in the light of the setting sun.

"Do you think they're ok?" Pete asks, wanting to run to the pile of ashes.

"They have to be. Patrick can't be killed easily and I'm not really sure what's up with Frank but I'm sure he's alive." Andy said, waiting for everyone else to get there. The two were silent for a moment before they finally caught sound. There was coughing coming from the ashes.

"Do you think that's them?" Pete asks, listening closely.

"It wasn't my fault." Pete sagged with relief as he makes out Franks voice.

"It wasn't your fault? You built the fucking thing. Maybe you should build it better next time fucker." Patrick's rough voice broke through the crackling of the fire. Pete could make out two figures in the smoke. One leaned heavily on the other but they seemed fine. Finally, the two broke out of the smoke. They both had burns on their bodies and soot covered them from head to toe.

"Patrick!" Pete yells, rushing over to the pale man. Patrick barely manages to keep his footing at the added weight thrown onto him. Pete picks him up and swings him around. "You're ok." Patrick chuckles.

"No thanks to the fucking architect." He mumbles. 

"Hey, how was I supposed to know he could use dead people's powers?" Patrick rolls his eyes and pulls Pete in tighter. 

"Where is Gerard?" Pete asks, putting Patrick back on the ground and letting him lean on Pete. Patrick cast stormy eyes to the rubble.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should hurry and find out." Patrick smiles as he watches Lola slither from Frank's shirt. "You kept her safe for me." He says, picking up his pet and letting her wrap around him in a protective manner. 

"Where do you think Gerard would go?" Frank asks, eyeing Patrick and Pete.

"I think I know." Dallon's voice breaks through the smoky air. Patrick turns to look at him. 

"Where?" Dallon smiles at Patrick.

"Remember our base? Our original one that Gerard had Frank make for us?" Patrick blinks and nods.

"Of course I do. You think he would be there?" Dallon nods.

"It would make sense. He left a lot of stuff there and I'm sure that's where he's been hiding out. He's probably grabbed a few other things as well and kept them hidden."

"Other things for global domination." Joe says. Patrick nods. 

"Something that would amplify his power." Frank scoffs.

"Which one?" 

"All of them. He's probably grabbed something that will amplify the souls he stole from me. Amplify their powers if they have any. Plus he has his necromancy which means he could easily take the souls of anyone he wanted." Pete locks eyes with Patrick.

"Which means he could kill you." Patrick nods.

"That's why we have to be careful." He pauses and looks that the people around him. "I think I know someone who can help with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character is gonna be introduced next chapter! Who do you think it is?


	17. 17

"So, this person that can help us out, do we know them?" Breezy asks as the small team sits in Dallons van.  Patrick shakes his head.

"No. She likes to stay out of the public eye. She's not big on people. You'll get along nicely with her. She's a good person, I think you'll like her." Patrick smiles as he talks about the woman and he can see Pete giving him a soft smile.

"She'll be happy to see you." Patrick nodded a little.

"That or she'll be mad that I'm causing trouble again." He sighs. Pete cringes and nods.

"That's true."

"We're here." Dallon's voice pops up from the driver's seat. Patrick stares at the house in front of him and opens the door, beckoning for everyone to follow. They were all halfway to the door when it opened and a short woman with brown curly hair stuck her head out. Her eyes narrowed at Patrick when she saw him. Patrick gulped and smiled at her.

"Hey there Elisa! Long time no see." She glared at him. 

"You better be here to explain yourself." Patrick bit his lip.

"Um, I'm kind of here for a few things but yeah. I'll explain myself if you'll let me." Elisa nodded and allowed them all into her home. She told them to sit on any open chairs and couches. 

"So, explain." She demanded. 

"Gerard's alive. He's planning on taking over the world." Elisa blinked at him.

"How did he live?" 

"He may have taken some souls." He said sheepishly. Elisa sighs.

"Ok and what do you need me for?" 

"Gerard has a device that will amplify his powers. He's recently gained the ability to perform necromancy. This means that he can easily take all my souls from me and ultimately kill me. So, I need to know if there's a way you can possibly hide me? Like, make me invisible to his power. Oh, and Frank will need one as well." Patrick quickly adds on.

"You know, the last time you asked me for help, you destroyed the device within ten seconds of getting it." Patrick nodded.

"I know. Elisa, we really need you to help us. I can help everyone else with their cloaking, but I can't do anything without you." Patrick says, pleading with Elisa. "I'll get you whatever you want if I break the device. I promise." Elisa stays silent for a moment before looking around at everyone in her home.

"Alright. I'll help you." Patrick smiles and pulls her into a hug. 

"Thank you, Elisa." Elisa pats his back. 

"It won't take too long. I can do it out here so I can meet your friends." She says with a smile. Patrick deflates a little but nods his agreement. Elisa pushes him into a chair and runs off to get her things. Patrick looks around at his teammates. 

"Shut up." He says, watching them all break into large smiles. "She's just a friend." Pete rolls his eyes, the smile never leaving his face.

"You know she's more than that." Patrick nods.

"Pete's not wrong." Elisa says as she enters the room again. She sets her things down on the floor and sits, getting to work on the devices. "They're going to be bracelets. Hopefully, you don't break them this time." She says, glaring lightly at Patrick. Patrick smiles and nods.

"Yes, ma'am." He says.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Meagan asks, breaking Patrick and Elisa's conversation up. Patrick looks at her and sighs.

"It's interesting." He says.

"Another backstory?" Joe asks, a hopeful smile on his face. Patrick nods, smile a little bigger.

"Another backstory."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to draw this out because I'm still not certain on how im going to end this story.


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed writing Death Patrick so have so more

Elisa was on the ground, getting to work on the bracelets for Patrick and Frank.

"So, story time?" Joe asks, a hopeful look in his eyes. Patrick rolls his eyes. He fiddles with the hem of his shirt. 

"Do you want to tell it, or should I?" Patrick asks, looking at Elisa with the hope that she would tell it. She smiled at him as if knowing his game.

"It was your fault. You tell it." Patrick deflates and grumbles at the demand. Pete places a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Alright. Let me tell you how I met Elisa. I met her under um, unfortunate circumstances." Elisa snorts and laughs lightly.

"Yeah, 'unfortunate'." Patrick glares at her.

"Would you like to tell the story?" Elisa remains silent. "That's what I thought." Pete stifles a laugh and leans lightly against Patrick. "I met Elisa during a sacrifice. Some kids were trying to summon the devil, but they got me instead."

"I'd take the devil over Patrick any day." Meagan mumbles. Patrick glares at her.

"Well, my brother is a lot more pleasant than I am. But, that's beside the point. Elisa's sister was being used as the sacrifice. However, Elisa jumped in at the last moment and was used as the offering instead." Elisa looks to the ground, her work abandoned. "When I was summoned, the kids ran off and I was left in a room alone with Elisa's sister. She was sobbing, saying that it was supposed to be her. I told her I could bring Elisa back, but it would require another person's life."

"Her sister quickly volunteered. She said that Elisa had so much work left to be done and that she had nothing, which is why she was going to be the sacrifice in the first place." The room is silent and Patrick casts his gaze on Elisa. "So, I took her sister's life. Elisa was brought back, but we're not on the friendliest of terms now because of it. Her sister was granted the highest entrance into death. She went straight to the top. No suffering, no trial. Straight up."

Elisa furrowed her brow and looked at the bleach blonde man.

"I didn't know that." Patrick laughed and nodded.

"You knocked me out before I could explain."

"So, how do you two know each other so well?" Patrick shifted a little.

"I kept getting drawn to her. I kept coming to her for help. She doesn't like helping me, but she does." Elisa rolls her eyes.

"You're making it sound like I'm in love with you or something."

"In another life maybe." Patrick says, a light laugh following the sentence. "Now, how are those bracelets coming along?"

"Just about done." She says, focusing once again on the task at hand.

"Wow. What is it with you and doing women wrong?" Dallon asks. Patrick glares at him.

"It's not like you've had any luck." He says, casting his eyes at Brendon. Brendon just laughs.

"True."

"Done." Elisa breaks through the sudden silence that fell after Brendon's retort. "Now, I'm trusting you not to break my stuff." She says, handing them to Patrick with a small and playful glare. Patrick gives her a small salute and turns to the rest of the people in the room.

"Well, I guess it's time to take down Gerard once and for all."


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this fic. I'm sad to see it go and thank you all so much for joining me on this adventure!

"I'm not gonna forgive you for making a fucking faulty facility for villains." Patrick grumbles to Frank as they ride to the massive energy source in the center of the city. Frank rolls his eyes.

"I'm not gonna forgive you for not telling me that he had different abilities." 

"Well, it may have slipped my mind." Patrick says, looking out the window with his arms folded across his stomach.

"If you two could stop arguing, that would be great." Patrick glares at Dallon.

"And what are you going to do if I don't stop?" Dallon sighs. 

"You and I? We're gonna have a serious talk when we get done with this." Patrick shrugs and returns his gaze to the window.

"Fine by me. Maybe we can actually work shit out." Pete leans his head against Patrick's shoulder.

"Is this going to work?" Pete asks quietly. Patrick keeps his gaze cast outside.

"I'm not sure." He answers truthfully. "We could die. There's no sugarcoating it. We could die. Pete, if we die, I want to tell you that I'm glad I met you. You've made my dull life brighter than I ever thought possible." Patrick tells him, leaning his head on Pete's head. 

"We won't die." Pete says. Patrick smiles at Pete's optimism.

"Ok sweetie." Patrick says. He kisses Pete's head and casts glances at the others in the van. Joe and Andy are practically on top of each other, Meagan and Breezy are asleep with their arms laced together. Brendon was forced to stay behind so Dallon's up front with Frank. 

"Don't be so pessimistic Stump." Joe says. "You're leading us in. You've got the plan. I trust you." Patrick casts his eyes down and shuts them.

"I wouldn't. Plans fail. I don't want to be the one that gets you all killed." He fiddles with his bracelet. There's a snort from the front seat that originates from Frank. "There something you want to say, Frank?" Patrick asks. 

"Nothing. Just, if you're planning what I think you're planning, you better not." Patrick blinks at the back of his head. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Patrick knew exactly what he was talking about. 

"Whatever you say Stump." Frank says, keeping his eyes on the static coming from in front of them. Patrick clasped Pete's hand in his own, squeezing it tightly. Sure, Patrick's got his own plan, but he would rather not have to use it. Frank knows the plan, he just doesn't know if Patrick's going to execute the plan or not. 

"We're here." The group looks out of their windows to see a ball of blurry static possibly surrounding Gerard. 

"Do you think we can get through that?" Andy asks from behind Patrick. Patrick blows air out and shrugs. 

"I don't know. Guess we'll have to try and see." They get out of the van and walk closer. Patrick stops. "That's not static." He whispers. They all focus on the ball.

"Oh shit."

"Fuck."

"Oh my God." Three voices chime in at the same time. 

"They're souls." Frank breathes out. Patrick shakily nods. 

"Gerard's using souls to stop us from getting in." He says, clenching his hands tightly into fists.

"What do we do?" Pete whispers. They watch as some souls break from the ball and fly at them. Patrick steps forward and he changes. The souls get sucked into him and he breathes out heavily.

"That was weird." He says, he stumbles a little and Pete hurries to catch him. "I think there's something wrong with these souls." More come flying at them, this time Frank takes them in.

"Dude, I think it's because of Gerard." Frank breathes out, falling to one knee. 

"He's killing them. Poisoning them." Patrick says, standing up and walking over to Frank. "I can stop him, but you have to help me." He says. 

"Patrick, what are you doing?" Pete asks as he goes up to Patrick and Frank. Patrick faces Pete and places his hands on Pete's cheeks. 

"Peter. I love you. I want you to know that. I can't let you follow me in there. I love you." Patrick says. He repeats it a thousand times before he draws Pete into a kiss. "Goodbye." He whispers against Pete's lips before he's dragged away by Frank. Patrick watches as Pete's held back by the others.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Frank asks as Patrick transforms again. He grips Frank tightly. Frank watches as Patrick's eyes glow brightly in the shadows of his form. They shoot through the ball of souls surrounding Gerard. Patrick goes back to his human form and leans heavily against Frank. "I don't think we're gonna get through this." Frank says as he hefts Patrick up. "You're not looking too good." 

"Gerard is destroying those souls. We have to stop him. Frank, I need to know if you really are ok with this." Patrick says, turning his steely gaze to the architect. Frank nods. Patrick takes in a shaky breath. "I need to hear you say it." Frank sighs.

"At the event of your death, I accept the position of Death." Patrick nods, smiling at him.

"Good." 

"Neither of you are getting out of here alive." Gerard's voice booms from in front of them. "I'm going to kill you both and then I'm going to take over the position of Death." Patrick growls and steps forward, his legs weak.

"I'm not going to let that happen." He grinds out. "Gerard, you don't know what you're doing." Patrick yells.

"I know exactly what I'm doing! I'm putting you out of a job!" Gerard yells back.

"Is that all you want?" Frank asks, gaining Gerard's attention. "All you want is Patrick's job?" Patrick and Frank look at each other with confused looks. "That's...that's a really stupid thing to want dude. Plus, you're going about it all wrong." Patrick nods.

"The souls have to want to be with you, and right now? You're doing the opposite of what you should be doing. You're destroying these souls." Patrick takes a breath. "You're destroying Mikey." Gerard stopped. Everything stopped. The souls surrounding the three slowed. Patrick took them in carefully, as discreetly as possible. "This isn't what he wants for you." Gerard growls and rips the souls that Patrick tried to keep safe out of the smaller man. Patrick grunts and falls to the ground. His bracelet glints in the small amount of light coming through the ball.

Gerard cocks his head. Frank kneels down next to Patrick and puts a hand on his back. Patrick takes shuddering breaths and tries to blink away the incoming darkness. 

"You don't know what my brother would want for me." Gerard growls out. He stalks closer to Patrick and Frank. 

"I know he would want you happy." Patrick says, voice shaking as he pushes himself up to his feet. Frank holds him up. "This isn't what will make you happy. It's a miserable job. It's so hard to be happy. Gerard, trust me. You don't want this job." Patrick tells him, pleads with him. Patrick rips the bracelet off his wrist. Gerard's eyes widen. 

"I knew something was off. You were going to sneak up on me, weren't you? Those bracelets hide your powers." Gerard smiles. "I know exactly who made that for you." Patrick's eyes widen and he launches himself at Gerard. He collides roughly with the man and he yells at Frank.

"Make sure she's safe!" Frank hesitates but flees when he sees the look in Patrick's eyes. Gerard laughs and tries to push Patrick off of him.

"You're not going to win this." Gerard growls out. He lands a punch to Patrick's face, but Patrick holds steady.

"Yes, I am." Patrick growls back. "I know exactly how to stop you." Patrick just hopes that Frank can get back here fast enough. Gerard punches again, this time aiming at Patrick's shoulder. Patrick yells out as it hits hard. His arm nearly buckles, but he keeps his grip on Gerard tight.

"Let me go!" Gerard yells, landing blow after blow on any part of Patrick's body that he can get too. After one particularly hard punch to Patrick's elbow, Patrick collapses and holds his arm. It's broken and the pain is excruciating. Patrick whimpers lightly as Gerard gets up and walks to him. He kneels down and rolls Patrick onto his back. 

Patrick's eyes are filled with pain from the punches.

"I'm going to kill you now." Gerard says, his smile sharp and sinister. Patrick smiles back.

"It'll kill you." Patrick whispers back. Gerard looks at him with confusion in his eyes. 

"What do you mean?" Patrick lets out a wet laugh.

"You're going to take all the souls from me, aren't you? That's your plan, isn't it? Taking all those souls, it's going to destroy you. You aren't meant to have them all." Patrick explains. Gerard sneers at him and lands another punch to Patrick's face. Patrick grunts and tastes blood in his mouth. 

"You're lying." Patrick shakes his head.

"I wouldn't lie about what this will do to you."

"What about Frank?" Gerard asks. Patrick smiles.

"I'm giving Frank my power. It won't kill him. He'll survive as the souls get transferred to him. But you? They'll destroy you as they're forced into your body." Gerard grips Patrick's collar and lifts him up.

"I don't care."

"You will though. I know you will." Gerard scoffs.

"I hope you said goodbye to your boyfriend." Patrick screams as the souls are ripped from his body. His throat burns and he can feel the blood from tears in his throat roll down. Patrick's vision is fading as he hears Frank yell out.

"Gerard stop it!" A blinding white light illuminates the inside of the sphere. Gerard releases Patrick. Patrick falls to the ground and he watches with bleary eyes and Frank takes care of Gerard. Frank has something in his hands. Patrick's not sure what, but he bets Elisa had something to do with it. He watches as the souls Gerard took are sucked out of the necromancer and into the box. The souls forming the sphere follow suit and eventually Patrick can see the others. "Pete!" Frank yells. He tosses the box to Pete and Pete runs to Patrick. He falls to his knees next to the fading man. 

Patrick smiles a bloody smile at him.

"It's good to see you. How were things out there?" He asks, his voice rough and quiet.

"Hey, try not to talk, alright?" Patrick blinks heavily. 

"Hey, Pete. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Patrick's breathless, his eyes are drooping and they're struggling to stay open.

"Every damn day." Pete whispers back. He's fiddling with the box, but growls when it won't do what he wants it to.

"Pete, I love you. I had plans for us, did you know that?" Pete nods, looking at Patrick with some tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, you've told me about them." 

"I did? When?" Patrick's struggling to hear, his heart rate is going down. Pete takes Patrick's face in his hands.

"I may have looked in your journal a few years ago." Patrick let out a wet laugh and smiles weakly at his boyfriend.

"You little sneak." They're quiet as Frank lands on his knees next to them, another box sitting on the ground beside him.

"You're not planning on dying on us, are you 'Trickster?" Frank asks.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea. Doesn't sound like a bad idea." His breathing is slowing, his eyes are shut. 

"Don't quit on us now Dark Lord." Patrick smiles at the name.

"I have a nose though. You can't call me that." Patrick's breathing stills. 

"Is he- is he dead?" Breezy asks, holding tight to her sister.

"Not if I can help it." Frank growls out. He takes the box from beside Pete. Pete's holding Patrick close and rocking him back and forth. "Pete, you need to let go of him. I can save him." He says, trying to pry Pete off of Patrick. Joe and Andy pull him off and hold him close. Patrick's still and pale as he lies on the ground. The wind moves his hair a little and Pete sobs at how peaceful he looks.

They all watch as Frank struggles to open the box.

"Y'know, you could have just called me for help." The group turns to look at the newcomer.

"No shit." Frank breathes out. "Well if it isn't Satan himself." The man waves him off. 

"Please. Call me Billie." The short man walks over to the group and kneels down next to Patrick. He sighs and takes the box from Frank's hands. "Why'd you have to go and be an idiot Patrick?" He presses two fingers to Patrick's forehead. A light emanates from the spot. It sends a glow throughout Patrick body. Billie works on the box. "Fuck, who made this thing?" He asks as he struggles to get it open. Finally it opens and souls start pouring out. They pool over Patrick's body and look to Billie, as if asking if that's where they're supposed to go. Billie nods and the group watches as they pour into the prone body on the ground.

"Well, let me know when he wakes up and is well enough to travel. I gotta talk to him about risking his life over shit like this." And like that, he's gone. 

"We just met fuckin Satan." Meagan says.

"Brendon's gonna be so jealous." Dallon adds. Pete grips Patrick's hand hard, waiting for something to happen. The souls have all gone into Patrick's body, and now it's just a waiting game.

Finally, after what seems like forever, Patrick takes a gasping breath and his eyes shoot open. He shudders and Pete pulls him into his embrace.

"Oh my God, you're alive." He cries into Patrick's shoulder. Patrick weakly pats Pete's hand and nods.

"Yeah, I guess so." His voice is wrecked, but it'll heal. He sends a glare to Frank. "What the fuck was that about?" He asks tiredly. Frank shrugs, a small smile on his lips. 

"Elisa knew you would fuck up, so she made something for you." Patrick laughs and leans against Pete. 

"Where's Gerard?" Frank holds up the other box. 

"I found a better way to imprison the bad guys." Patrick smiles and shuts his eyes. 

"Looks we saved the day." He says. His breathing evens out as he falls asleep.

"Should we tell him about Billie?" Andy asks. Pete picks Patrick up and shakes his head.

"Nah, we'll just invite him over and watch Patrick squirm from the lecture he's gonna get." They all laugh and walk to the van.

"Well, a job well done. Now what?" Joe asks, leaning against Andy. Dallon looks around.

"Y'know, we could always make the Youngbloods an actual team." Pete nods.

"That's not a bad idea. The Youngbloods, fighting bad guys and saving the world and shit." Dallon nods and laughs.

"Yeah, exactly."


	20. It's happening.

So, I know I posted a while ago about a sequel.

Well. I'm here to tell you that it's happening! I'm almost done with the first chapter, which means it should be up either today or tomorrow so if you're interested, keep an eye out. the sequel is called "Life Is Just A Killer Dream"

Thanks again for all the comments, kudos and hits you gave this story!

**Author's Note:**

> wanna chat? Find me on tumblr @soulpvnkvinyl I'm lots of fun I swear.


End file.
